


I walk this world alone

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pirates, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin is one of the finest pirates the seven seas has ever known. He has little time and patience for those who sit on land, suckling at life's weary and drying tit, where there is so much more to see and do in the world.</p><p>However, how will Dwalin feel when he comes to meet a young, lost tavern boy, on land? And can this love between a rouge and a boy ever come to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Dwalin carefully manoeuvred the helm of his ship across the soft waves. The night air around him and the wooden ship was dark and still. The gentle waves lapped at the keel and bilge of the boat. The water was still and silent and made Dwalin believe he was sailing upon the sky, just by the way the stars winked in reflection within the raven waves. The sky itself seemed to extend a hand to the patient sea and thread its inky fingers with it. 

 

Dwalin breathed in the salty sea air and smiled at the familiar and comforting scent, he gripped the wheel tightly as he turned it steadily right, calling to the three men that manned the front platform of the hefty boat. The day had been a long one, well, the six months that they had spent on the sea had been a long and difficult one. It had been worth it, with the treasure they had pilfered safely stored in the bottom of the ship, and many enemies had been sunk in their escapades. It had been a fulfilling trip and one Dwalin would not have given a second thought to.

 

His men on the other hand.

 

Many of his crew injured, ill, or just plain bothered by the expanses of water that was all around them and were now tired of the familiar, bearded, salty faces that they had to deal with everyday. That's why Dwalin had decided, while his men caught some shut eye below the decks, it would be best to take a few hours rest at a port he had found some years ago.

 

The dock was settled in a quiet little ocean village, along the cost of some feeble and soft country. It was secluded, and not too many people to report the pirates untimely visits. The town was home to old fresh cottages, a few taverns, brothels, and gun shops to keep his crew pleased for the evening and early morning they would spend there. Then they would return to the ship by dawn and begin their six month voyage again, much to Dwalin's pleasure.

 

There was a time when Dwalin would have been excited to visit the flat lands. Those were the times when Dwalin had a mother to return to, who asked with genuine care if he was well and safe, making him cups of tea, and loafs of bread, and bowls of soup. She would wrap him in a scarf before setting him on his next voyage, it is not half cold on the seas, she swore every time. He was the youngest son of course, and the apple of his mothers fair eye. His mother knew the dangers of his occupation, and sometimes tutted him and stated that Balin had such a respectable job as the towns marketer. His mother knew that if they ever found him in her little house they would surely kill him and her. There was a mighty grand fine for harbouring such a criminal as Dwalin. Although, she never flinched, not once, not one time did the officers come to the door when Dwalin was around and his mother would show a sign of fear or disloyalty, she was a good woman that way. Dwalin would return whenever he could to his mothers home, helping her clean the tiny house, helping her pay the landlord with the golden coins he would take as his share. He would even bring her fine silks from the Southern merchants they would hold up and delicious spices from the East that she liked to add into her broths. 

 

Then, one day, Dwalin returned from an exceedingly long voyage, almost thirteen months and when he did. When he did, he realised quite quickly his mother was very,  _very,_  sick. Her greying hair was now white and thinned, her usually plump skin now wrinkled and falling into her weak and withered bones, she would shiver and complain of the cold but her skin was hot to touch. She would cough heavily into a lace cloth Dwalin had fetched her from an Italian shore and the white lace would come back a stained red. Dwalin had left, under the words of her physician that it would do him no good to wait as she would return to health soon.

 

Dwalin returned three months later to a cold and narrow tombstone in a lilac field.

 

Then he had never returned.

 

Dwalin had narrowly avoided losing his leg and life a few weeks after that. He had entered a battle, a small one to be granted, and was too far in the depths of his grief to truly focus. He had been run through with a blade, across his thighs and then stabbed into the sides of his knees, followed by a dagger plunged deep into his chest. Leaving him for the merchant of death to haul. He had been lucky to escape the loss of his life and limbs. However, he still wore the scars that seemed to run an ocean depth on both his legs and on his chest, which were more tattered than the rest of his body combined.

 

"How now, Dwalin." A voice splintered Dwalin's mind and thoughts apart and the large man squinted in the dark, instantly seeing Thorin marching up the steps to the helm. A sweet bun in his hand and one in his mouth as he chewed. "I brought you some supper."

 

"I don't need no supper. Give it to another member of the crew who needs it. Bofur has eaten little this past week."

 

"And you even less." Thorin stated as he swallowed a bite from his roll and waving the second unsoiled bun at Dwalin. "Come now. I made sure there were no mites in it and all."

 

Dwalin huffed slightly, fondly shaking his head before snatching the roll from his Quarter Master. Thorin had been Dwalin's most loyal followers for more than twenty years now, and though Dwalin hated to admit it, the raven haired master seemed to know him more than Dwalin knew of himself.

 

"What's our stop tonight then?" Thorin asked as he hungrily swallowed the chunk of roll. 

 

"The Blue Port. I am sure ye recall it well." Dwalin teased with a slight smirk at his friends eyes, which had grown wide.

 

"You're serious?" Thorin question cynically and the captain chuckled. "Excuse my questioning, but we haven't been there for the longest of times, and well- I - I just thought we-"

 

"We what? Would never return again?" Dwalin replied with a raised brow. "Nay. Mark me Thorin, we will by there by late evening. And we will stay the night, that is all."

 

"Can we not stay til morn? It is already so late and-"

 

"No, Thorin. We will stay for an eve and leave by sunrise." Dwalin stated, leaving no room for argument, even though it appeared the Quarter Master was about to protest by the small pucker in his lips and the sharp furrow in his brow. "Will a night be not enough to quench yer thirst for flesh, lad? Trust me. By dawn ye will be ill with the solid beneath yer soles."

 

Thorin only nodded before hopping down from the helm of the ship, he would alert the men who were still awake on deck and in the cabins of their night stop. It would surely bring some smiles to their salty faces.

 

Dwalin then turned his head back to face the dark view around him. In the distance a multitude of flickering lanterns masked a shoreline, followed by the laughs and squeals of delight by many a weary man and traveller. The old captain smiled to himself, closing his eyes as he inhaled. He was certain he would rest well this night. 

 

 

- - - -

 

 

Dwalin was, as usual, the last one off the ship. After checking the anchor, the ropes, and sails a number of times, far too many times in his crews opinions, he was ready to settle for the night. The crew walked nosily into the town, where shutters were sealed with a splash of holy water and many of the authorities turned their blind eyes to all that happened in the night to their ports.

 

"Be aware men, we will leave by dawn so do not drink too richly and do not spend too great. We must all be alert." Dwalin warned and his crew all grumbled some form of agreement before hurrying off into the night, to purge whatever sin captivated their souls.

 

Thorin slammed into him with an elbow as the walked toward a corner tavern, a scowl already set on his face from earlier.

 

"Must you be so uptight? Dwalin, for my sake as well as your own, please do indulge in some freedom tonight. Be it drinking yourself into a darkness or gazing at luscious, young bodies until your eyes grow weak."

 

"I did not come to port to gawk at flouncing bodies, Thorin." Dwalin hissed and Thorin rolled his eyes slightly. "I will help ye find that what it is you seek, get myself a single drink and then retire to my cabin for the night."

 

"Why not stay on land?" Thorin questioned and Dwalin shrugged.

 

"It is not my way. I will be far more at home on the ship, trust me."

 

Thorin could only nod at his friends stupidity. He knew Dwalin never stayed on the land, for he was bitter to those land folk who killed his soul and watched his mother frail and wither like an autumn flower. Thorin had tried to make him see, make him realise that there was beauty to be found on the lands, but his friend was blind. Blinded by the poisoned waters of humanity that strung his eyes with tears.

 

 

\- - - -

 

 

Dwalin and Thorin entered the thriving tavern, where tainted windows reflecting the very sin that lurked inside, clung to the chipped walls and the faces of the sailors inside. Both pirates removed their hats as they entered, Thorin revealing a rope of raven hair and Dwalin a bald skull. A few patrons stopped to watch the pirates for a minute before returning to their drinks. A handful of scarlet women approached the pair two, fluttering fans and wafting their sickly perfume toward the newcomers, both of who instantly rejecting them as they sat at the front bar. However, while Dwalin tugged off his overcoat and tossed it over a nearby stool, Thorin was gazing around incessantly, stretching the back of his neck nervously and rubbing his hands against the rough grain of the wooden counter.

 

"Calm man," Dwalin whispered as he clapped a hand over Thorin's shoulder. "If he promised to meet ye, than meet ya he shall."

 

"He promised to meet over two months ago, Dwalin. When I believed the venture to be over, he will be livid."

 

"Nothing a night of wooing cannot fix." Dwalin replied with a wink and Thorin let out a slight chuckle before a mug of stiff and warm ale landed in front of them.

 

It was many silent and reflective moments later that Thorin decided to speak again.

 

"Dwalin, you know I see you as a brother. Yes?"

 

"Aye."

 

"And if I was to say, I wished to stay. I wished to stay here on the lands an- and be with my only, would you still see _me_ as a brother?"

 

Dwalin froze for a moment. He never would have brought his men, or Thorin, here if he thought they would desert him. To leave him and his ship for a life of homeliness and peace in the arms of a love, which could never truly be possessed on the seas and so far away.

 

"I would not know how I would see ye." Dwalin replied honestly and Thorin gave him a solemn nod. 

 

 

\- - - -

 

 

It was a few hours later that Dwalin truly realised that Thorin was gone. The raven haired man had left his side when a soft, pale hand had pressed his shoulder gently, causing the Quarter Master to be in a trance as if he was floating across the skies and follow the smaller man onto a table in the corner. 

 

Dwalin would deny that he had watched the two for a rather extensive amount of time, both were hiding their threaded hands beneath the table, but nothing could hide the pure looks they gave one another.

 

Dwalin then shook his head. He sometimes wondered about Thorin, if he truly was as smitten as he made out. They came to the tavern every once in a while, in passing to hide from the Navy or from enemy ships, and Thorin would instantly meet with this blond man, having met many years ago when Thorin was in the Navy and on a cargo run. These evenings usually followed with a night filled with passion and unobtainable love making, if Thorin's sighs the next morning could be anything but a symbol of the love he and the blond shared.

 

 After such a night, Thorin would return to the waters on the ship feeling far less pleased than when they arrived, and Dwalin noticed. Not that he would ever confess it. He would notice that as they would sail a certain distance from the main land, where sea and sky became crossed and tangled, Thorin would gaze back toward the taverns distant hold and would sigh deeply, as if forcing his soul and heart back to the shores.

 

Dwalin knew love was a great weakness. Love was something that the people of the land had, that chained them and tormented them until their early deaths. They would clutch and hold at their dreams of having a good family, a loving child, and a still house to build up their lives. Dwalin found that thought more sickening than a month on the choppy sea. People of the mainland always said that finding that one other was like finding a full life, a whole, a half to fill your disproportionated side. No adventure, no freedom, and no salted sea air filling his old lungs would only be a half life for Dwalin. He feared not death or pain, he feared a life of chains binding him to this solid world.

 

A heavy hand landed on Dwalin's shoulder and the large captain turned instantly turned to look up at his second-in-command, who was grinning brightly. Almost as if the world had shed him a new sea to explore and treasures to find.

 

"Fair winds to you, brother. I shall be retiring for the night." Thorin said with a wide grin and Dwalin nodded with a smirk.

 

 

 

"Don't drink and binge too heavily. And see the men, and yerself, are back on the ship at a  _good hour_." Dwalin stated, emphasising his final words as he saw from the corner of his eye Thorin turning to the young blond boy under his arm,pressing a tender kiss to the top of the young mans head. "We leave at dawn."

 

"Aye. Share the same sentiment brother. The gods will not sin you for indulging this night." Thorin replied before grabbing the bottle of whiskey from Dwalin's side, and placing it in the smaller man hands. He grinned and winked at Dwalin a final time before following the blond through the crowd and up a spiral of wooden stairs. Dwalin watched with a wavering smile as his brother-in-arms looked tenderly at the blond mans soft hips, that lead him upstairs and to the hidden beds that sailors shared with their loves for the night. No race or gender was wrong here, only that to indulge is a healthy objective when the sea could wash you up a lifeless man at any day. 

 

Dwalin downed another whiskey. The pain and pressure of his chest seemed to lighten with every sip. He ordered another drink. He drank.

 

The doors behind the captain twitched open, electing only the interest of only a few still sober men, and Dwalin.

 

The captain went slightly wide eyed at the sight. A single hooded figure entered, who instantly shed their cloaks overwhelming hood to reveal a head of bronze hair and warm eyes.

 

The young man seemed to move at a pace that slowed and dimmed the world around him, as Dwalin's eyes were seized on only him. The boy shyly strode down the few stairs of the taverns entrance, scanning the room with an unreadable expression as he became blended with the crowd. Dwalin jumped to his feet, reaching full height to see the red haired boy again as he shuffled around the room, carefully slipping past the ambles of drunken pirates.

 

A single stream of light seemed to mark the boy in a soft glory of life and beauty. An angel among meek and weary mortal men. Dwalin felt his soul cry for the kindly being, the little thing was so hesitant as he glided around the brutish and hairy men around him and looked around in a distant hurry, obviously having never been in this place before, or nothing that could be like it. A tender and good soul in a place of plentiful sin and corruption.

 

Dwalin did not notice the smaller man was gazing at him too, as he was too wrapped up in the beauty of dark brown eyes like the wooden grain of his very own beloved ship and red hair of the purest sunset beyond the crows nest. 

 

A small fight broke out a few moments later and a burly fellow was pushed by an equally large bloke across a table with hefty punches and the rowdy cheers of his crew followed. The small man looked startled at the obscene sounds and sights as the man skidded across the rough wooden table and onto the floor just in front of the mans toes. Sending the sheepish boy scurrying back away from now tainted hands trying to grab at him and rough voices trying to sooth his frightened startle. Dwalin began shoving through the crowd but found no need to as the smaller man had managed to escape the grasps of his suitors and ran to the front bar, where Dwalin was stood closest. As still as the oceans nightly caress, he did not wish to frighten the dove at his side.

 

"Have you seen my brother? His name is Nori, but he could be using a different one. He looks like me but older and he- he has a single braid down his back and-" The small man began to describe to the agitated merchant behind the taverns bar, as the new information was settled too quickly on his dull mind.

 

"Sorry son, never heard of him." The man reply with a dismissive tip of his shoulders, then a cunning look passed over his features. "A few shilling ought'a ring this old head of mine."

 

Dwalin frowned at the obvious play on the young boys naivety as he patted over the pockets in the overcoat and shirt he wore, as well as his trousers, before he pulled out a chain and weighed it in his hand.

 

"I have nothing to offer. No coin or jewels, but please, consider this personal treasure. The crest and chain of my kin." The small man offered with a plea and the man scoffed and smacked the boys hand, sending the cheap jewellery scattering across the floor. The tiny thing landing just at the toe of Dwalin's boot.

 

"I do not want you bargainous trinket boy! Now, get out of my pub before I call the nights watchmen on you." The elderly man hissed and snapped a rag at the boy, causing him to hurry quickly from the tavern. Dwalin's own crew laughed at the sight and shouting at the boy as he passed them, but they silenced when Dwalin cut them with an icy glare. The large man gathered up the small locket at his feet before gather up his high collared coat and hat as he began marching out on the path of the small man, cursing his thick headed crew for their harsh words.

 

It did not take long for Dwalin to find the small man. The tiny thing was only visible by a small pair of buckled shoes that sat out from behind a stack of barrels, the shiny straps glinting in the touch lights of the docks that framed the small town. Dwalin sighed and removed his hat, running an anxious hand over his bald, sweating head, before hesitantly stepping toward the boy.

 

He kneeled carefully, using one barrel to level himself down at the boys feet. The tiny man was curled in on himself, his face rested carefully in his knees but he was not crying. Not even making a sound.

 

"Pardon me." Dwalin said deeply and the small man looked up, instantly scrambling back and straightening against a barrel.

 

"Wha- what is it you want?" The small man asked nervously, his hands flying around his coat and tugging it around himself, as if it would protect him from the pirates actions. 

 

"Nothing, I- there is nothing I want..." Dwalin replied before clearing his throat. "Only to return this to ye, is all."

 

Dwalin held the locket out in the night and the small man gave it a hesitant look, before swiping it from the pirates hand and hooking it around his neck. The silver obviously providing him some comfort as he rubbed a thumb over the warn crest.

 

"That is very kind, and I am indebted." The small man whispered and Dwalin nodded before beginning to haul himself up by the barrel, his legs creaking in protest.

 

"Wait." The smaller man exclaimed as he hopped easily to his feet. "Will you not take some reward? I can offer you no more than I could offer that bar merchant, how I-"

 

"I need no payment, boy." Dwalin growled slightly. He should have known that an angel of the land could never see him more than anything but a pirate thief, needy of payment and greedy for praise.

 

"Wait!" The smaller man exclaimed again, extending a hand to Dwalin. The large man turned to eye the outstretched limb crossly, but his scowl seemed to fail as the boy nibbled nervously on his lip. "I - I do not wish to be left alone in the dark. Not here at least. The lantern fades across the strings and I fear I will soon be lost to the night."

 

"If you fear the darkness so much. Why are ye out here?" Dwalin questioned and the small man shrugged, wrapping his arms around himself as if to sooth him.

 

"I-I do not know. Well, I said what I did mean. My brother is lost and I dearly wish to find him." The boy stated and Dwalin raised a brow. He did not think he would find himself impressed by the bravery of the little thing. The boy laughed breathlessly and tightened his grip around himself, trying to fend of the chilly harbour air. "It- it is funny. My eldest brother, Dori, he would go mad if he thought my brother here. Well, he would go mad at my just being here to begin with."

 

"Forgive me, but yer brother sounds something of a hogs head." Dwalin stated off handedly, as if he was speaking to Thorin or his crew.

 

"Oh indeed." The boy agreed with a nod, before a moment passed and a flicker of uncertainty flickered across his face. "Mind me, but what indeed is a 'hogs head' pray thee?"

 

"Well, it's uh- a uh- a blaggard, a landlubber, a knave, a- um- a bastard to speak."

 

"Oh goodness," The boy squeaked with a flush at the foul words. "My brother is not that at all. Difficult, yes. Never such crudities." 

 

"I apologise." Dwalin replied with a lowered head and the boy hummed slightly.

 

"I have never heard a pirate pay his amends before. It is quite odd." The boy stated and Dwalin nodded, taking the apparent hint that the boy has not so fondly a view on pirates. However, when the boy raised his head and smiled kindly, Dwalin felt a flicker of hope in his chest. "I believe it quite endearing in being such out of sought."

 

"What's yer name?" Dwalin asked suddenly. He winced slightly in remembering that, on the mainland, when two people meet they would not ask so out rightly the name of the new person, or would not know names at all until introduced. This was different, Dwalin supposed, a meeting between a pirate and a simple boy did not happen every day.

 

"How very upfront." The boy said with a laugh. "You pillaging folk truly do not know your proper terms of address and manners do you?" 

 

A pause passed for a moment and Dwalin opened his mouth to apologise for being so rude, but was stopped when the boy smiled slightly and cut across with his own sweet voice.

 

"My name is Orianna Rinsen." The boy replied before his smile formed completely. "You may call me Ori, if you wish, those closest to me do and I see why not that you cannot." 

 

Ori.  _Ori._  It fluttered through Dwalin's mind.  _Ori. Ori._  Speak again sweet and soft angel. Take me in your wings of pure starlight and take me far away from such a dull place as this.  _Ori. Ori_. How can something so fair live in such a world of darkness? Lord forgive him, by touch of such radiance his sin is purged. 

 

"And what are you named, good pirate captain?" The angel asked admirable and Dwalin swallowed a thick knot of rope that had seemed to form his his throat.

 

"My crew calls me Dwalin."

 

"Oh as Latin to dawdle?" Ori asked with a twittering laugh. "That is quite humorous, your men are quite witty."

 

"Aye." Dwalin replied with a snort. "They named me so after a certain incident where in which I could not decide on a compass mark. There is too much to see in this world, it cannot be contained to just four points surely. What is the means to your name then?"

 

"Ori is to light, to guide. It is of my ancestors view on this world and the next." Ori replied and Dwalin hummed. It is true then? That God had fortuned such a flowered face upon he who would wear and name it best, behind the name of a luminous angel as he who stood before Dwalin.

 

"It is beautiful." Dwalin sighed wistfully, only to shake his head rapidly and scold himself a moment later. The boy giggled into his finger tips and tilted his head.

 

"Thank you, very much. It is nice to receive compliments from such an exotic being. Pray thee, where is it you come from?" Ori questioned politely and Dwalin shrugged.

 

"Here and there." 

 

The small man frowned for a moment, his lips pursed with questions.

 

"Pardon me, but I have never heard of such a place as 'Here and There' is it of a far land to here?" The boy questioned, looking generally confused and Dwalin chuckled slightly. The first real laugh he had released since many months.

 

"I do not have a home. I live with my ship and my crew, that is all any needs." Dwalin stated honestly and the small man gasped slightly.

 

"You do not have a home?"

 

"Not one as you would see one."

 

Ori's lips continued to dip slightly, a small and unsure smile on his face as he gazed at Dwalin. The captain knew he was staring for too long at the small being, he was listening too long to the sirens song.

 

"May I see this home? This ship as you say so, I have never seen one truly up close. My brothers say you pirates are villainous vagabonds-"

 

"And I cannot say I disagree." Dwalin interrupted but the small boy let out a sweet laugh that made his very core slide, like a soaked deck beneath a humble boys sole.

 

"You do not seem as so. I can see quite clearly you're a good man. If not a holy and true one, then a good one-"

 

"What is the difference, between a holy and true man and a good one?"

 

"A good one would be so humbled as to ask." Ori replied and Dwalin found himself slanting into a loose smile, his hands running nervously over the wooden grain of a barrel, while a lantern flickered and fell into darkness just to their left.

 

"Come then." Dwalin stated after a few moments. "I will show ye about my ship, be warned however, she can be quite temperamental in the docks. Her balance has been cracked for years now, so ye best be careful." 

 

"I will, I promise." Ori swore before Dwalin bowed. He quickly offered the young boy an arm, which the boy gladly took with a hoop of his own, before leading the boy across the docks and toward the shadowy figure of his boat in the distance.

 

 

\- - - -

 

 

Ori stared in amazement at the vast vessel before him. It was a grand ship with three full masts and white flags, a few cannons jutting from the oaken below decks, and a beautifully carved woman on the front, facing the storms and waves as bravely as the man aboard her did. The whole ship stood about as tall as an old oak, and Ori was sure it had twice the history.

 

"She is beautiful." Ori stated as he rubbed the grains of the tall masts, before stepping back to lean against it and look straight up, between the ropes and ties, to see the crows nest settled atop the great height.

 

"Thank ye." Dwalin replied before he petted the strong mast of the ship with affection. "We usurped her from some American Merchants no less than four years ago."

 

"Truly?" Ori asked with wide eyes, as he continued to dance around the thick mast, disappearing from one end only to appear on the other side in a moment. "You must have been terribly brave."

 

"Aye. My crew were of great help that day, and I would not be here without them." Dwalin smiled and ran his hands over the names of his crew mates, those who were still here and those who were not, and had carved their names into the mast to be remembered.

 

"That would be a great loss, I am certain." Ori said with an honest smile and Dwalin eyed the smaller man from the corner of his eye. He watched as the smaller man seemed to twirl away and float to the front of the ship, leaning over the side to view the soft ripples of the waves beneath her mighty bow.

 

"Does she run fast?" Ori asked and Dwalin, who had closely followed the small man. "I hear that in a London port they have horses that pull carts, and never stop running, until you say a certain word. It is peculiar, isn't it? A horse pulling a cart."

 

"Do ye not have any of those here?"

 

"Pardon?"

 

"Horses. Do ye not have horses?"

 

"Oh, no, no. Of course we do! I just find it odd that they have the fine things pull such large carts." Ori hopped upon the curved front of the boat, and Dwalin instantly took his hand to balance him. The warmth that radiated off the small land walker was very nice. It felt right. 

 

"Do you not think it is peculiar how the means of travels have gone so past out fathers years? I certainly do."

 

"Hm?" Dwalin hummed not truly listening and instead focusing on the way his large, tanned, rough hand was able to hold something as small and delicates as Ori's. His hands were formed from iron and hardened by years of rope and metal guns. Ori's hands were soft and fine like beautiful carvings of supple wood, having being blessed by an angel and gifted the talent of music as he told Dwalin earlier.

 

"I asked if you find the new travelling ability odd?"

 

"Oh, aye. I suppose." Dwalin replied as he tugged at Ori to keep him balanced as he stepped over a notch in the wooden side. "I have never truly come to consider it before."

 

"You have not? How can you not? To not is to say you have not considered why the stars are so bright or who the moon bows for? I, myself and even my own blood have never been able to wander the borders of this town, and of this sea. We have never travelled beyond the length are hands can reach." Ori pondered for a while and Dwalin furrowed his brow slightly, absorbing every word the boy said.

 

"Ye have not been to new places? How can that be so?" Dwalin questioned and Ori sighed slightly, stopping in his balanced walking to lower his shoulders.

 

"My brothers and I, we're not as wealthy as the rest in this town. We have no time for travelling or seeing new things, and I would not think Dori would enjoy it very much. He is very set in his ways, our Dori." Ori confessed and Dwalin's brow continued to furrow. "Perhaps I could be like you and your crew one day, as brave and bold as the seas crackle and follow the compass point to the edge of this world."

 

Dwalin considered the words for a moment, his mind wiring like a sea storm under the eyes of God. The idea struck him like lightening and he quickly reached up, grabbing Ori by the waist and pulling him down with a grunt. The small man made a shrill cry in fright, as he had not expected to be lifted or carried, trying desperately to knock the mans hands away.

 

"What are you doing? Unhand me at once you scoundrel, let go of me!" Ori tried to protest as he was dragged into a cabin at the edge of the ship. It was a large room, one which was covered in maps and candles and old monoculars scattered everywhere. "Pray thee, what is this place?"

 

Dwalin quickly lit a few candles around the room and allowed Ori to see fully what just was lying around. A large bed with furs and red cottons from far southern lands, and herbs from the east, and bright vibrant smelling fruits and vegetables from the west stacked in boxes nearby. A trophy from every adventure Dwalin and his crew had every been on.

 

"Ori. I cannot take ye anywhere, that is a true and truer statement. However, I can take ye everywhere you wish to go." Dwalin stated and the small man frowned.

 

"Dwalin, I do not have even the slightest of ideas to what you're talking abo-"

 

"Name me a place."

 

"Pardon?"

 

"Name me a place. Some place ye've always wanted to go to. A place yer heart desires."

 

"Strange Captain, I highly doubt that this will resolve anything-"

 

"Please. Just try."

 

Ori paused for a moment, looking between the door and the man in the far corner who was watching him with expecting eyes. The younger man sighed, half shaking his head and his own obscenity.

 

"Very well. Name you a place, indeed? London. A fine London port."

 

Dwalin grinned excitedly and gestured for the small man to approach him, which he did with only a moments hesitation. Ori then found himself turned to face a extremely large map, one that expanded at least two or three men and hung from the top of the wall to the curved bottom.

 

The pirate hesitantly took the boys right hand, running his thumb over his pale knuckles before placing it over the heart of England. Dwalin ran his fingertips slowly back up Ori's wrist before removing his own hand and telling the boy to close his eyes and imagine, which the boy did instantly. 

 

"London's Port, is not like anything ye've ever seen. It is vast, I would say three times of that of yer small town, but it is homely. There are fine oak trees that grow on both sides of the port and are very almost cut to ribbons by passing ships and masts. Beyond that is a very large town, one filled with people, all sorts of people. It grows and thrums like a heartbeat."

 

Dwalin placed his hand over the section of the smaller mans back where his heart would be, feeling the smaller being relax against his touch.

 

"There are horses, men, women, all very fine and well people with more gold and trinkets than they know what to use them for. However, if you go out of London, to the east and to the west are tiny little houses and cottages and halls were families grow. Small children with wide and innocent eyes and adults who seem to be just as wide eyed as the children, it is a simple life."

 

"The streets smell of smoke and coal, the industry is thriving and the trees and flowers still grow. The smoke cannot compete with the smell of dirt, rich dirt. The finest dirt you will ever see I reckon, and that does not compete at all with the food. Fresh pastries, jams, milk and bread is sold everyday, all day. It is a mixture of humanity, Ori."

 

"It is a mixture of life. There is the sky too, you have never seen such dense skies. It rains for many days and nights in London and it is cold and brittle, but the clouds are soft and grey. The clouds mean no harm, only shade. And rainfall for the crops to grow. The rain is cold too, but not as much as the wind which is dry. The rain falls as a crystal orb would, it spins, it dances with the clouds and other drops, it finds a person to land upon and melds with their skin. It is as if ye were being kissed by and angel."

 

Dwalin carefully shifted Ori's hands up, placing his head on the smaller mans shoulder as he focused on the names of the lands.

 

"And here, the Highlands. It is a different world. There is no industry there, only fields and cottages and cows and crooked old men who walk as the wind does, it flows and pushes them down, so they went with it and are now one. The wind is clean and warm on most days, but this land gets far more rain, but it is not the same rain as London, no. It is not the same rain. The rain of the Highlands is ruthless and comes down as a waterfall would, it is the cause for pain and damage, but it is also the cause of life. A child is born for every drop spent and a life is treasured in the ground by every kiss it blesses the soil with. It is a good and holy rain. It is that in which, I called once my home."

 

Ori opened his eyes, even though they were slightly glazed and a serene smile was on his face.

 

"Thank you, Dwalin. I can see what you see." Ori stated and Dwalin found he was smiling stupidly to himself, which he instantly corrected. "How can I ever repay you?"

 

"I-I am not one for payment and debt." Dwalin replied and Ori hummed slightly before leaning forward and pressing his lips to the pirates rough, bearded cheek for a moment.

 

"That is my payment." Ori said as he smiled at the tall man, who was now frozen in his place as a hot blush rose to his cheeks, while his hand shot up to caress the blessed patch.

 

"It is of more worth than gold." Dwalin decreed with a dazed look on his face while Ori let go of a gentle laugh.

 

"Thank you, very much." Ori smiled sweetly and cupped the mans second bearded cheek. "You have shown me a wonderful evening and I have hopes to see you again."

 

"I - I don't know. This- this is just a-"

 

A loud crash came from the deck, followed by cheerful, drunken shouts. A few voices were even signing into the quiet night. 

 

_"Where are me boots, me noggin' noggin' boots_  
They're all sold for beer and tobacco  
You see the sole's were gettin' thin  
And the uppers were letting in  
And the heels are looking out for better weather!"

 

A few encouraging shouts followed the song followed by another loud crash. Dwalin was suddenly pulled from a dream he hadn't realised he had been dreaming of and Ori seemed to go wide eyed.

 

"Is that your crew?" He asked curiously and Dwalin could only nod. "They sound... jolly."

 

"Aye, maybe too much for a nights stay." Dwalin slipped, before he clapped a hand over his mouth slightly as Ori suddenly caught the meaning of his words and looked incredibly sad.

 

"Oh, I see. This is just a nights stay. A way to resupply an- and rest. Then, if that is true, thi- this is goodbye."

 

"No, no, Ori. This is not goodbye, I will return, I am not certain on when, if- if I write you letters would ye-"

 

"I would like that." Ori smiled before he took up a quill and paper from a nearby shelf and quickly scribbled on his house name and number. He then unclasped his locket from around his neck and folded it within the paper. "Here, you may have this. It is a token of our new friendship. A token to remember me by."

 

Dwalin hurried over to his large map, pulling a dagger from his belt as he did and cutting a square around England out. He then stowed his dagger away and handed the torn, cloth map to Ori with a smile.

 

"A token to remember this night. I pray we meet again."

 

"I shall pray the same."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Ori both contemplate their distance from each other and how close they could be.

 

 

 

Dwalin held the long curved pipe from himself as he exhaled a cloud of blue smoke. They had docked somewhere in the eastern lands, where the crops grew plentiful and the smoke billowed at every harbour with warm food and waiting bodies. The natives were welcoming to the pirates as they did not steal and ravage the land as the navy men did, in their gallant ships and dazzling medals, placed upon by bloodier hands than they themselves had.

 

They had been travelling for five months now and his men were glad for the welcoming beds, bodies, and bottles of rich booze that greeted them when they pulled into the shores. Dwalin passed the pipe to the man at his side, who took a deep inhale before blowing out another cloud of smoke, before the pirate captain excused himself from the smoking ring he was sat in. They all bowed their heads to him before he nodded and got up, leaving the circle behind for his men to enjoy the simple sensations for the night. 

 

"Come with me, captain." Women enticed with a wave of dazzling ankles covered in golden chains, skirts rising ever higher. "I have a bed for you tonight."

 

"No thank you, dearest. I have a bed in mind already." Dwalin said as he politely returned the young ladies offer and she curtsied slightly and hurried past him, approaching his second in command with a flutter of eye lashes. 

 

Dwalin had to confess that he did not live his life as a chastised man. In his younger years he would pull into any dock and stick his cock into anything with a ready pulse, he slept with man, woman, sometimes more than at a time. If he wanted to live a chastity life, he would've became a vicar not a pirate. The ship doctor said he was perfectly healthy for a man with such an appetite, and he trusted his doctor with his own life and the life of his crew so he took the man at his word.

 

However, when Dwalin had first begin to approach anyone in the beginning of their six month venture with the proposition of a night of passionate fucking, he would imagine copper curls and pale skin and eyes as wide as a half-crown. He would think of a soft laugh and a smile that was like sweet music to his ears. He would think of Ori and find himself in bed alone with his own hand as his companion for the night. He sometimes looked at his map and saw the fraying edge around where England once was and thought of the small pale hands that wrapped around the token and the soft voice that said he would pray for Dwalin.

 

Dwalin was not a religious man and he never claimed to be, but he had promised Ori he would pray to see him again if Ori did the same. So Dwalin found himself, every morning and every night before he went to sleep, on his knees, hands clasped and in deep thought. He did not believe in a God, he believed that whatever happened in life was just a happening that occurred when you passed the edges of the world and went to the beginning again. Life was fleeting. Ori was an angel sent from a heaven above that had seen the pitiful pirate captain from some ancient seeing glass and made him a man he could never hope to keep. Life was fleeting, life was full.

 

Dwalin stopped staring at the ceiling of his cabin for a moment and looked down at the small locket that was still around his neck since the moment Ori wrapped it around him. He steadily placed a hand on it and clicked it open, watching the note unfold with a small scrawl of an address on it and a name. He gazed over to the stack of unsent letters at his side. He had written many and had sent none, a second thought and fear always in the back of his mind. Was it all a dream? Was _he_ all a dream? 

 

Dwalin did not wish to find out and those letters were his only letters of finding out. He could not receive letters since he was on the sea but he knew Ori was wise and brave and would not put himself in danger if reason was not there. He had spoken that night of his brothers too and they seemed to be his guardian and protectors. It was not as if he had not been to many ports, he had stopped twelve times on this venture and he had perfect opportunities to send the blasted letters. Why was he such a coward? 

 

The pirate captain slowly sat up and scratched his beard in thought for a moment, then he was standing with his robe loosely tied around him and his boots on as he stomped toward the letters and took them into hand. There were seventeen of them all loosely tied together with string and he rubbed his calloused thumb over the crinkled paper and even the half penny stamps, which he had bought from an English merchant when they were there so many moons ago. He scowled to himself before forcing himself out of his room, ignoring the looks of a few crew members that had made their way drunkenly back to the ship for a night of rest.

 

"Where ye headin', capin'?" His top rigger called from the height of the rope net at the side of the boat as Dwalin threw down the small bridge link from the boat to the harbour.

 

"I forgot somethin' at the tavern." Dwalin shouted in reply before hurrying off the boat and into the night. Since he had been to this small coastline many times before, it didn't take him long to find the centre building of the land. He saw a man in a fine suit and hat just locking the building with spindly fingers turning the equally thin keys.

 

"Wait, wait good sir!" Dwalin called as he ran toward the man who was looking wide eyed at the intimidatingly tall and broad pirate who approached him. "I need your fastest runner! I must send these letters tonight."

 

He carefully passed the letters to the man who looked at him with a raised brow and a scoff.

 

"The office is closed, come back tomorrow."

 

"I cannot, my ship leaves harbour tomorrow and I need these sent immediately." Dwalin protested and the man took the letters before letting them drop to the floor in a muddy puddle. Dwalin saw red.

 

"That is no concern of mine, vagabond. Find elsewhere to send your sinful notes." The old man scoffed before turning to walk away. However, he stopped when he heard a click behind him, something akin to a flint lock being set. He turned steadily to Dwalin who had a face of blankness and the letters, now dirtied, in one hand and a gun in the other.

 

"Do not make me repeat meself. I need these sent off tonight, or yer head will be sent off from yer shoulders." 

 

The man looked paler and his eyes had widened with fear, he scrambled desperately for his keys and pulled them from his chain quickly and unlocked the centre doors again and walked inside. Dwalin was swiftly behind him with a gun still pressed to his neck.

 

It didn't take long for a runner boy to show up for his early work schedule and he grew slightly slack jawed when he walked into the office, finding his boss sat stiff at his desk and a pirate sat on a chair nearby with one gun pointed at the old man and a pen in the other hand as he wrote steadily, his back to the door. However, when he heard the door creak, Dwalin was the first one to look up from his writing and see the boy.

 

"Ah, you must be Thomas. Well come in lad, no need to be nervous. Yer boss and I were just speaking off ye. Sit, sit."

 

The young boy came forward and sat on a barrel that looked like it had been placed suspiciously in the centre of the room for a purpose. Dwalin turned on his chair and gave the boy a kind smile, never taking his gun off the bosses wrinkled head.

 

"It is Thomas, aye? Yer name." Dwalin asked gently and the boy shrugged a little.

 

"Most call me Tom, sir." The small boy replied and Dwalin nodded with his mouth tilted in a small smile at the brave young man.

 

"And how old are you, Tom?" Dwalin questioned now and the small boy looked up at him with confidence.

 

"Fourteen, sir."

 

"Ye're but a sprout in a pickle jar then, lad. Ye see, yer boss has been telling me all night how you are the fastest letter runner in yer fleet, is that true Tom?"

 

Tom looked at his elderly boss who, on closer inspection, appeared tied to his chair with a gag in his mouth and sweat beading down his forehead.

 

"I... I would like to think so, sir."

 

"Don't be modest now boy." Dwalin encouraged and the boy sat up higher with confidence.

 

"I am the quickest indeed, sir."

 

"Ah, now that's what I like to hear!" Dwalin exclaimed proudly and the boy smiled a little, while the boss squirmed with nerves as Dwalin stood up, gun still pointed at the old man and he ruffled the young boys hair before going on his knees so he didn't intimidate the boy with his great height. "I have a very special job for ye, Tom. I need ye to take these letters to a friend of mine in the North, and it is important ye get there as quick as you can."

 

Dwalin pulled out a rather large gold coin from one of his side pouches and held it up for the boy to see glint in the low lantern light of the room.

 

"Do ye understand?" Dwalin asked and the boy grinned.

 

"Yes sir." Tom nodded and gently took the letters and the coin before Dwalin stood again just as soon as the boss had stopped squirming in his seat and sweating more, as he saw Tom hurry toward the door he paused for a moment.

 

"Tom!" Dwalin called and the boy stopped in the open door way. "How much is yer boss payin' ye? Yer report says yer the provider for an ill mother and three younger siblings. How much do ye get paid?" 

 

Tom fidgeted on his feet and then looked at his boss, who was glaring at him and steadily shaking his head.

 

"Don't look at him," Dwalin said gently. "Look at me."

 

The boy did and saw Dwalin imploring him to answer with gentle eyes and he found his voice a moment later.

 

"He pays me not nearly enough for me mothers medicine, sir." Tom replied and Dwalin nodded proudly.

 

"Thank ye, Tom." Dwalin stated with a careful nod. "And be careful on those roads."  

 

Tom smiled a final time at the pirate captain before hurrying out of the room and closing the large solid door heavily behind him. If when he returned from the run his payment had tripled, his bosses fingers were broken, and his mothers bills had been paid from, well, who would ever believe that it was the work of his pirate captain friend?

 

 

\----

 

 

Ori sat up on his knees and wiped his fringe and sweat away with a brush of the back of his arm while he worked in his garden. He looked toward the distant harbour and looked for a dark coated boat that held an equally shadowed captain inside. He had prayed for Dwalin every night as he said he would, he would hold prayer beads to his lips and whisper holy words in homage to the pirate captain that had shown him great kindness the last time he was in port. When he sat in church with his eldest brother he would lower his head and think of Dwalin, the pirate captain who was lost to him at sea. 

 

Three days after Dwalin had left, Nori had returned after being missing for almost a week and he was littered in cuts and bruises, a large black eye being the give away for his recent abuse. Ori had asked his brother who had hurt him and why he had run from them, Nori had replied that he had debts to pay. _A pound of flesh_ , Ori had thought as Nori grasped his chin and kissed his forehead softly, before getting up from his chair and going to his room to patch himself up. Ori knew of his brothers debt, his love of liquor and his lust for flesh, and Ori did not shame him for it. Was the bible not filled with all three of those sins? Were not all those sins repaid and men redeemed by the end of those stories? Ori tells his brother as such, Nori's story was not yet complete and he had much time left in him, Ori was certain. 

 

Ori had not spoken to his brothers about that night with the pirate captain and planned to keep the secret for himself for the rest of his life. He did not want them to worry and he thought himself an adult now, he could do and see whoever he wanted to see, and he wanted to see Dwalin. Well, he wanted to hear from Dwalin at least. The captain had left so many months ago that Ori had lost count and he had not received a single letter from him even though he promised to write to him. Ori could understand that maybe he had not had the time to find a port to send a letter to him, or to even write a letter. He supposed that a pirates life was a chaotic and rapid way to live, but to not have enough time to write three single words 'I am alive' it was enough to make Ori think that perhaps they had less of a connection than he had originally thought. Perhaps Dwalin was just being a decent man that night when they met, perhaps he was just showing a young boy the tenderness he thought he needed. Then why did he hold his hand so mildly?

 

Ori sighed and brushed his fringe out of his eyes again and rolled up his sleeve to dig deeper into the dirt, before gently moving a potted plant into the soil and padding it safely around the blossom. He then began standing to retrieve his water bucket that he left by the front door of the small shack he called home. However, as he stood he saw a familiar red suit, and an equally vibrant beard, approaching his gate. 

 

"Good morning, Gloin." Ori said pleasantly enough and the man looked up briefly and nodded before walking on. It was the same every morning, Ori would greet the mail carrier, hope he had news or letters for him, and everyday the man would walk past, leaving Ori once again disappointed. Ori tried not to let out a sad sigh as he walked past and bent to get his bucket. However, once Ori was to the deliverers back he paused and turned.

 

"Ah, Master Ori! I have letters for you."

 

Ori dropped the bucket with a clatter and ignored the contents that sloshed to the floor as he jumped over his garden and ran to the man.

 

"You're certain? This time you're absolutely sure?" Ori asked excitedly and Gloin snorted as he rummaged through his leather side bag.

 

"As certain as I am short, here you go lad. It's a hefty lot." Gloin reassured as he pulled out a wad of letters tied with string and passed them to Ori. The small man flicked through them and could feel and hear the crinkle of the sea salted paper and could smell the strong wax of the candlelight they were written by and then used to seal the notes. Each were dated and changed ink and shape with every passing note, it was clear they were written on separate days and Ori smiled at it.

 

"Thank you, Gloin." 

 

"No thanks needed, lad. Take care of yourself now." Gloin said with a small bow and hurried off up the hill to deliver the rest of his letters. Ori smiled excitedly when he was gone and jumped back over the garden and bucket as he ran to the door, before the shutter opened and he ran straight into a lean figure.

 

"Whoa, slow down there. What's got you so excitable?" Nori questioned his younger brother with a raised brow and looked him up and down before looking outside. "Why is there water everywhere?"

 

"I'll clean it up later, I promise." Ori called over his shoulder as he hurried to his room, grabbing Dori's silver letter opener off the side, the only piece of silver they had, and ran up the stairs.

 

"Ori!?" Nori called after his younger brother, but Ori was too far gone in the house to hear, making his way past a couple, an old man who was once an officer of the law, and three children that they lived with. It was the only way to keep the rent payments up and Ori could never be one to have a quiet house like those in the country did. There was always a song being sang in the house or a story being told, and Ori would listen to it forever.

 

Ori's room was also quite like the rest of the house, it was loud and obnoxious, but it was wonderfully so. The walls were lined with bunting of all colours and shapes, artwork that he had done and some that Nori had done as he, like his younger brother, was artistically inclined and did wonderful chalk drawings, while Dori preferred to work with glass and jewels.  Nori preferred to do landscapes, as there mother did, whereas Ori preferred to look at people and think about there stories and wonder if they ever did what they wanted in life the way Ori had.

 

Ori also had shelves lined with trinkets of all sorts that his father had gifted him and Nori had given him from his travels. His bed was nothing more than a straw stuffed mattress covered in different kinds of blankets, he could not afford feathered pillows like the higher classes had, he improvised with straw stuffed into a weaved bag. 

 

However, the one thing that Ori was blessed to have in his room was the one thing that his brothers were agitated he had. A window that looked directly to the harbour in the distance, they may live quite far from the shore but Ori could still picture people walking back and forth between the ship and dock and on sunny days he could even see the people on the shoreline as they bathed in sunlight and drank happily in the evening. Ori sat on the cushions he arranged on the large windowsill and untied the string that kept the letters bound.

 

He carefully pulled out the first letter and used the stolen blade to carefully cut the top open, revealing more salt crinkled notes inside.

_' **Ori.**_

****

**_I am writing this on the day of deportment. I apologise now for the state of my penmanship, I am a self taught writer._ **

****

**_I just wanted to note that I am very pleased to have met you and that I hope I will see you again soon.'_ **

 

This went on for quite some time and with every new letter, Ori found his chest tightening or his chest heaving with laughter at every note that was so clearly in the pirate captains voice.

_' **We travelled north today, and a rive took us to a cold and deserted land. It was like a landscape only dreamed of in those strange novels you spoke of so excitedly. I cannot draw as you can but I had my second in command draw you a fine picture of the place and a placement of it on the paper beneath this and I hope you will place it by your scrap of England and think of me-'**_

 

The next note.

****

**_'We returned east today, as our average root dictates. It had been quiet today, and every day before this. I am starting to think my men are missing the sights of their homelands, I do not think of my own much these days, too many memories that should well be forgotten. Least of all be written about-'_ **

 

The note to follow.

****

**_'The flowers of the East are as nothing I have ever seen or will, unlikely, ever see again. They grow from trees and down the trunks into the earth. I plucked you a branch and left it in the envelope as a token, and I hope you're missing me as much as I am missing you-'_ **

 

The next note.

****

**_'I have ventured further east today and my crew plundered three silk boats. I gift you with a piece for you to hold, keep it hidden though as it is a rare and valuable piece to find and any will take chance to seize it I am certain-'_ **

 

Ori flicked through the letters again and again until he finally got to the last letter. This one was dated most recently and seemed to be sealed a little more in a rushed state, unlike the rest that had consideration and clear reservation about them being sent.

 

Ori pulled the blade around for a final time about the folded edges and pulled the letter out.

 

**_'Ori..._ **

****

**_I write this to you now in almost darkness with a pistol pointed at a crocked man and waiting upon a boy to carry these messages to you. Do not fear, this man will not be harmed, only taught some rather valuable manners._ **

****

**_Ori, I am a coward. A stubborn and weak willed coward. You will receive these notes all at once for certain because I sent them that way. I have been writing every seventh day to you for these pasts month and every renewal day when we dock, I have feared sending them._ **

****

**_I have thought of you endlessly every day and every night in my prayers. I am no religious man, Ori, but I could be for you if this praying act is just to sit and consider the way life is and the people within it._ **

****

~~**_Ori, I_ ** ~~

~~**** ~~

**_Ori, I hope to one day call you friend, and I hate thinking I am so far from you that I cannot say that in my own voice and not on an empty piece of paper.._ **

****

**_I will return within the ninth month for rest and restock once again, I hope you will come to the docks for me and I may call you friend in person._ **

****

**_Until then,_ **

****

**_Your friend_ **

****

**_Captain Dwalin Davinson Fudin'_ **

 

Ori smiled and read the letter over again, tracing the ink with his fingertips with delicate care not to smudge a single heartfelt word. He could say he did not fear for the man who Dwalin had held a pistol to, but he would trust the captain for now and think of him in only high praises. Ori counted off the months in his mind and groaned out loud at the thought of how long he would have to wait to see the captain again and ask about his adventures in detail. The small man curled on himself and grasped his letters tightly as he gazed out the window and sighed, trailing his fingers through the steam that clouded his mirror and came from his own breath.

 

"Oh, this confounded waiting." Ori huffed to himself and stretched on the cushioned seat by the window. "It is as if time slows when he is here not, and yet, when here it goes by like the night to a sleeping eye. Oh seas, bring me my friend, bring him here to me and I shall make a night seem like eternity to him, with bright beds of wild flowers and gentle, sweet words. He is far from me now and I sense his fear across lands and sea. If he is doomed to walk this world alone, let him walk it alone with me."

 

Ori watched out the window for a little longer and brushed his hair back from his face before curling on himself and sleeping in the soft sunlight of day. He kept his letters underhand as he slept and imagined it to be the rough hand of a captain he could never dream of having.

 

 

\----

 

 

Dwalin sucked in a deep breath of the cool, night autumn air, smiling as he heard the stirring of the docks in the distance and the lights that flashed his crew in welcoming. He also raised a brow at Thorin, who was grinning widely and standing on the front of the boat, as if tempted to jump and swim the rest of the way. His hand clung tightly to the ring that was looped on a chain around his neck and Dwalin knew that look of a man who was desperate to get home and return to his love.

 

"Captain." A voice said below and Dwalin looked down to see a sailor saluting.

 

"What is it, lad?" 

 

"Land is within twenty three clicks." The young man informed and removed his hand from the salute. "And the crew wishes to know how long we will be staying this time?"

 

Dwalin raised a brow and looked up to see the crew watching before going back to busying themselves quickly, obviously they had sent the youngest of them forward to ask the captain such an indecent question and thought perhaps he would take pity. Dwalin sighed and shook his head, a fond smile coming to his face over his crews nerves.

 

"We need fresh stock and the mast has a crack once again... A night may be too short." Dwalin said in consideration and the young sailor nodded in agreement, nervous about the captains next words. "Does a day sound enough to sort those out?"

 

"Oh, oh yes captain, indeed!" The young man nodded excitedly. "A days sun is more than plenty, thank you, sir."

 

Dwalin nodded to the boy who hurried off to report the good news to the rest of the crew and Dwalin was too busy smiling at the building excitement that he didn't notice his second in command, Thorin, standing nearby with a raised brow and folded arms.

 

"That was generous of you." Thorin commented with a tilted head. "You know as well as I that a mast takes only so many hours to fix and gathering food takes even less. What do you have planned then?"

 

Dwalin scoffed at the implication of mischief and turned to the man, leaning on the large steering wheel as he did.

 

"Ye fear too much, Thorin." Dwalin stated and Thorin continued to raise a brow at him. "Can I not simply give my crew some well deserved free time without ye thinking the worst of me?"

 

Thorin continued staring and didn't even reassure his captain that he did not think the worst of him and Dwalin snorted.

 

"Ye're a horrible second, I should have ye keelhauled for such defiance." Dwalin stated and Thorin shrugged, never moving his questioning glare. "Do not think on it much Thorin, just think of it as another morning and afternoon for ye and yer sweetheart to roll in the sheets."

 

That brought a smile to Thorin's stern expression as he nodded once and slipped away silently again down the steps leading to the captains platform and ventured back to the front of the ship to keep watch on the docks.

 

It did not take long for Dwalin to manoeuvre the front of the boat and then the rest into a vacant pace on the docks shoreline and lower the ramp onto the shore. As soon as he did the crew cheered and began grabbing night bags and fresh clothes and pouches of well won coin as they hurried off the boat and toward the nearest brothel, bars, and banquets. Dwalin did as he always had, checked the boat over a final time, make sure it was locked and secure, and lowered the sails so they were not torn and as he did he looked over the sides of the tall boats and saw Thorin on the land.

 

His second in command was dipping a younger and lighter haired man and kissing him passionately, the younger mans hands wrapped in his raven hair and bunching it in his fists. Dwalin recalled that night all those months ago when Thorin had asked if he could stay in the town and, ultimately, his young love. Dwalin had not replied and Thorin had followed Dwalin back to the ship that morning with a low head. Thorin had spoke of marrying the younger man, and even if it was not a proper marriage on the land, on the sea it would be official and Thorin would be known as the pirate who married a land man and he would not mind for a second.

 

The two broke apart from the kiss and Dwalin pretended to tie knots in the rope as Thorin looked up the side of the boat, before Bilbo was pulling the raven haired man into small peppered kisses and then tugging him toward the bar where he lived. Dwalin sighed and grabbed his own coat for the night, feeling the cold damp of the air effecting his old bones as he went down the ramp of the ship and pushed it back in to stop others boarding during the night. He pulled the collar tighter around himself and looked around for a small figure in the shadows, but none was there and he sighed slightly before putting his hands in his pockets and shuffling to the nearest bar. 

 

The bar was a quiet one for a change, not filled with sweaty heaving or fighting bodies and his crew had gone elsewhere so he was there alone. Aside from three drunken patrons and the strictly sober barkeep. 

 

"Rum." Dwalin grumbled and a glass filled with the amber contents hit his palm in a moment. However, as soon as he lifted the mug to his lips and drink his sorrows away, a warm hand touched his shoulder.

 

He spun quickly on the wooden bar stool to find Ori smiling up at him shyly and brushing his hair away nervously.

 

"I saw your ship outside and-" Ori said once before Dwalin pounced on him and pulled him in for a warm hug, feeling the smaller man awkwardly wrap his arms around him and squeeze back as well as he could. When Dwalin finally pulled back he looked the boy over with a raised brow.

 

"Ye've filled out lad." Dwalin commented as he observed the young man in front of him. Yes, Ori was still the gangly limbed young man he had always been, but his shoulders were now broader, his face a little fuller to match his nose, and his arse had a rather nice swell that Dwalin's eyes were drawn to.

 

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Ori asked as Dwalin gestured for him to spin slowly and the young man did without question.

 

"Of course!" Dwalin replied and patted the young mans shoulder. "Get any broader and I'll have ye on my ship, hauling ropes and nets will put enough meat on your bones."

 

Ori smiled at that and stopped mid spin to blush at the taller man.

 

"I would like that." Ori said honestly and Dwalin nodded as the smaller man smiled up at him again. "I would also like to thank you for those tokens you sent me and the letters, they were lovely."

 

It was Dwalin's turn to blush as he shrugged and waved the young man off.

 

"It was nothing, truly." Dwalin replied and tried to shake away the feeling of glee as the smaller man smiled at him so sweetly. "The least I could do for having you wait for me."

 

Ori hummed in agreement and a moment of silence passed between the two before Ori cleared his throat.

 

"Would you like to take me on a walk?" Ori asked softly and Dwalin looked up with slightly widened eyes.

 

"Wha - What?"

 

"I - It is a custom on land... when two friends wish to reacquaint themselves, they walk together and speak of the passing moments the others have missed." Ori explained nervously and Dwalin let his mouth twitch into a smile, he could think of much better ways to reacquaint oneself with an old flame but he would have this for now.

 

"Aye then, I would very much like to walk with ye."

 

With that, Dwalin placed coins on the side of the bar for the untouched drink before he followed Ori out of the tavern door, and the small man hooked his arm out, waiting for Dwalin to hook it with his own and lead him down the dark and stirring street.

 

"Now, you simply must tell me about the man and pistol incident." Ori stated and Dwalin couldn't help but smile as he told the small man the whole story.

 

 

\----

 

 

Dwalin knew he was in a dream, he must be in a dream to be this close to the token of his affections right now, because there they sat, the smaller wrapped in the larger mans coat as they sat on the shoreline and gazed up at the stars. 

 

"Do you not think it is strange that we never saw our fathers stars?" Ori asked as the mentioned stars dazzled in his brown eyes like he had absorbed the dark of the sky. Dwalin's mind failed him for a second.

 

"What are ye on about?" Dwalin asked with a raised brow and Ori tucked the large coat around himself even more and tried to appear as small as possible.

 

"Stars are in a constant cycle, Dwalin. Like the sun or the moon, they move across the sky." Ori stated and Dwalin shook his head in disagreement.

 

"That is not true, I have been following the same stars for years now. The north star brings me here if I keep the helm to the left of it and that gold star there leads you to India if you follow the current." Dwalin explained as he pointed to some of the stars above and moved slightly closer to Ori to direct his gaze and Ori's eyes grew wide again, as if his soul was peeking through and absorbed the new knowledge. 

 

"You're incredibly clever, Dwalin." Ori said as he nudged the larger man with his shoulder as the pirate smiled and blushed slightly. "For an illiterate vagabond."

 

Dwalin's smile broadened and he looked over to the smaller man who was smiling back at him carefully and for the first time since his mother had walked the earth, Dwalin felt something tug at his heart and try to root itself to the solid soil beneath him. He had never wanted to live on the land, never wanted to see the sunrise without chasing it, he never wanted to live on this earth without the feeling of salty waves in his face. But here, with Ori, with Ori in this small town. He thought he could be content, he could give up his ship and treasure and adventure if only to wake up to Ori's kind face every morning.

 

Dwalin seemed to realise he was staring at the smaller man so he cleared his throat and looked away while Ori was still looking up at the stars. Dwalin knew he was being foolhardy and far too hopeful and naive. He knew deep down that maybe Ori saw this as a friendship of convenience only, a way to learn about the world without ever seeing it. He knew that Ori was a kindhearted and good looking lad who probably has half of the women and maybe some of the men in town chasing him. Dwalin was built from a different kind of nature, he was built from sea air and harsh winds and Ori. Ori was built from tender lilacs and comforting sunshine. 

 

"You spend far too much time in that mind of yours." Ori commented suddenly and Dwalin snapped his head back toward him as the smaller man smiled and Dwalin grinned. "It's usually me in my own mind, what is so prominent in yours?"

 

_You._

 

Was what Dwalin wanted to say with all his heart and he didn't understand why he couldn't and shouldn't but he only watched Ori for a moment and shrugged.

 

"I was just wondering what I will be doing in the next few hours."

 

"Oh, you're staying for such a short amount of time?" Ori said, sounding more than a little disappointed and Dwalin shook his head slightly.

 

"My men and I are staying to morning after next, quite early, might I add. We do not want anyone alerting the guards on us." Dwalin replied and Ori smiles returned softly.

 

"Where are you staying while you visit?" Ori questioned and blushed slightly at the rather forward nature of his question and he quickly placed his hands to his flushed cheeks and looked away. "Sorry, that was rather intrusive, you will probably sleep in your cabin or - or a rented room of sorts, please forget that I asked it of y-"

 

"Thorin's partner has arranged boarding for myself and my men at his tavern, it may not be the most quiet of places but it certainly is the most secure. Bilbo will alert us to guards and since we are collective there we can pack up much quicker." Dwalin explained and Ori nodded as he watched the floor like it would swallow him whole and a moment of tension filled silence passed between them. "Why were ye enquiring? Do - do ye have a better suggestion?"

 

Ori gazed up at him with wide eyes and his blushed caressed his neck.

 

"N- No, it's just that my brother gives tenancy to our rooms - well, no - not my room personally, that would be... _inappropriate_. My brother releases boarding in our home for travellers, it is also more quiet there than the tavern and my brother, Dori, he - he makes excellent stew."

 

Dwalin smile was full and slanted as he tried to catch that bright flush on Ori's face and tried to keep it in his memory and the pirate hummed slightly all.

 

"It certainly does sound better than the tavern, perhaps next time I could stay with ye - ye - yer brothers... and yerself. I will have to bring my crew with me, of course." Dwalin said quickly and Ori nodded with a relieved smile. 

 

"Indeed, yes, the more the merrier." Ori replied and nodded slightly before Dwalin chuckled and ruffled the smaller mans hair and adjusted the collar of the coat around his shoulders, brushing the smaller mans neck with his knuckle, shivering at the same time as Ori at the touch of flesh on flesh. Ori gazed over at the pirate quickly with wide eyes and Dwalin returned the look as he withdrew his hand and cleared his throat.

 

"Come on, I'll take ye home." Dwalin uttered softly as he lifted the smaller man gently to his feet and grabbed a lantern from nearby and used a match from his pockets to light the small gas wick inside, before allowing Ori to hook his arm around his and lead the way up a hill.

 

 

\----

 

 

Dwalin was surprised by the size of Ori's home, it was small and patched with wood, bricks, and thatching. He was almost surprised by the very crooked roof that rested atop the toppling pile of bricks, the way Ori spoke of his home made it sound like it was a sprawling cottage or a fabulous mansion that was bigger than half the town. His house was small and quaint and had a wonderful view of the waters that made Dwalin smile at the fact Ori was so proud of his small home. The small garden and brightly painted door to the property said as much.

 

"I don't think my whole crew could fit here." Dwalin stated with a small smile and Ori turned to him with a tilted head all.

 

"Well, you could stay here still, just you." Ori responded with a slight nod. "It would be an honour to give board to you still." 

 

"I'll hold ye to that." Dwalin nodded and Ori paused for a moment and smiled before lunging forward and pressing his lips to Dwalin's cheek.

 

"I will meet you in town at noon tomorrow." Ori breathed softly against Dwalin's cheek before pulling out of the pirates arm and hurrying into his home and Dwalin was shocked into stillness for a short moment by the kiss before he began walking back down the path toward the village.

 

He thought of Ori with a smile on his lips and a slight song in his heart as he thought about the almost kiss and the night he had spend with the small man. He did not know if their relationship would even work, with Dwalin loving his life on the sea and Ori worshipping his life at home and on the land. Dwalin could never ask for the smaller man to come with him on his adventures, it is too dangerous. However, he wondered if he could be content here, if Ori was with him he knew he could be and he smiled at the thought. 

 

However, above him, tucked away in the dark shadow of the houses chimney, a pair of sharp eyes watched him from the distance, before pulling a knife from the inner lining of his sleeves and following the pirate as he staggered to his room for the night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))  
> (((Ohmygod it's been a year since I posted this I am the worst XD)))


	3. Chapter 3

Dwalin hummed softly to himself as he entered the room of the tavern that Thorin's Bilbo had organised for him that evening. He could hear the distant chants and tuneful merriment of his men as he closed the door and looked it silently behind himself and he thought of joining them. However, upon remembering his important meeting with his Ori tomorrow, he decided against the drinking for this night. 

 

The pirate captain gracelessly pulled off his jacket and then his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. He emptied the warm jug of water, carefully left for him by the staff of the tavern to wash in when he returned, into a nearby basin and grabbed a rag from a nearby drawer. When he placed his hands into the water to submerge the rag in water he began to feel the hairs on the back of his neck begin to prickle and his shoulders tense as he felt a hardened pair of eyes watching him. He turned steadily to look behind himself in the room, noting the lights dimming from the breeze that traced it's cold fingertips over the flames from the open window. 

 

Dwalin frowned slightly, leaving his washrag to soak as he marched slowly to the windowpane and sealed it with an audible click of an old lock. 

 

The silence ended a moment later.

 

Dwalin fell into a startled gasp as a chain wound itself around his neck from behind him, sliding his hand between the cold metal and his flesh in panic as to stop himself being choked instantly. He struggled for a moment, turning his head to look at his attacker before throwing his head back and colliding it with the forehead of the stranger behind him and sending him stumbling back. Dwalin seized the moment of distraction to free the chain from his neck and block the dagger that same dangerously close to the side of his head. However, as the blade passed he caught the glinting decal of something far too familiar for him to come to terms with quickly. A matching crest to that of the locket Ori had gifted him.

 

The man took this moment of distraction to propel Dwalin backwards onto a table, leaning over him with the dagger once more and waving it precariously over his face. Dwalin pushed back against his assailant and smacked away the hat that crowned the autumnal locks, revealing a deep set of brown eyes that sunk into Dwalin's damaged soul and made him breath out a single name that was building in his mind.

 

"Ori."

 

The assailant practically growled and threw the larger man from the table, gathering back his hat and blade again before running to the pirate and kicking him in the ribs. It hurt less than what Dwalin had expected, feeling numbness in his chest more than anything.

 

"Do not taint that name with your foul breath, vagabond." The man hissed lifting his blade again, ready to strike again and Dwalin gazed up at his attacker, his mind flickering to his conversations with Ori and then two names appeared in his mind.

 

"Dori?"

 

The man growled again, forcing his arms further down and swinging the blade dangerously close to Dwalin's face.

 

"Nori?"

 

The man paused, his brow furrowing as he quickly climbed off the pirate captain, letting him breathe for a moment.

 

"You know me?" His masked assailant - Nori - asked now and Dwalin slowly sat up, afraid to unnerve the attacker.

 

"Only by name." Dwalin replied holding his slightly jostled ribs and stretching slightly to ease the sudden pain. "Ye're Ori's brother?"

 

"How do you know him?" Nori asked, stowing his knife back into his belt and flipping his cloak over it, concealing it completely from any prying eyes.

 

"I met him in a tavern one night, many months ago and-"

 

"A tavern?" Nori interrupted with a scowl, his left hand flying to his concealed dagger and holding it there threateningly. "My young brother does not drink! Why do you spout such nonsense and lies, pirate?"

 

"He was not drinking." Dwalin replied steadily and Nori's scowl did not lift for a moment. "He was searching for ye."

 

The dark haired mans eyes held a moment of sadness in them, a story that was deep in his soul that he could not share or a feeling he would not voice here to Dwalin. The sadness vanished as Nori returned his gaze to Dwalin and frowned.

 

"You know nothing of me, you know nothing of my brothers." Nori stated and Dwalin knew it wise to keep his thoughts to himself as Nori began walking to the open window and climbed to the ledge beneath it, giving Dwalin one last sharp gaze. "Do not seek my brother out again and I will not seek you out in return. Do I make myself clear?"

 

Dwalin paused for a moment in thought. He thought of Ori and of the moments they had shared, pure and perfect short moments that he knew he wanted more of. He thought of Ori's gentle eyes that pulled him close and kept him near and warm like that of a lovers warm embrace. He thought of Ori's wit and intelligence which was sharper than any sword and made his own dull and dim in comparison. He thought of two perfect lips, that he had yet to touch with his own, the kind that would furrow under pearls of teeth when the boy was nervous or inquisitive. Dwalin was a pirate, a plunderer of pure, unguarded treasures, he was a sea wolf and he knew he would never be satisfied if he left such a treasure as that of Ori untouched.

 

He did not say this to the temperamental brother of course, instead only a handful of syllables passed from his mind into the air.

 

"I understand."

 

Nori nodded briefly before ducking out of the window, leaving a conflicted and pondering pirate captain behind.

 

 

\---- 

 

 

Ori sat beside the open window of his bedroom, eyes closed and lungs embracing the soft sea air as he thought. However, when he heard a rattle of the outside gate, his eyes flipped open and gazed down to see his cloaked brother entering the garden, pulling his hat from his head and sweeping his hair back in nervousness with his hand. This was a familiar sight to Ori, one he had witnessed since he was a young boy, Nori sneaking in late at night while Dori slept with the look of panic on his face was a sight Ori would never forget and he knew it well, even in the darkness of the night he could see those sharp eyes glint in nervousness. 

 

Ori sighed and settled against the adjacent wall of his window, tracing the mist that formed on glass with his slim finger. In the distance he heard the sounds of drunken men and lustful women down at the taverns and docks, he heard the rumble of his brothers snores through the walls of his room and the cries of sleepless children that rested down the halls. Over all that, Ori heard silence, uninterrupted and empty silence. He had not grown up in an empty home, quite the opposite really, the rooms were always loud and full with passing travellers and friends of the family and new stories, but even then. Ori also found himself able to be in a roomful of people and yet feel like he was never there at all. He knew he could not be this way forever, one day he would meet someone that would make him feel like although he was the only one in the crowded room, he was the one that was the most important. 

 

This, to him, was Dwalin.

 

Dwalin made him feel as though he was the most important man in the world and that his existence on this world was all that mattered and that if Ori did not wake tomorrow, then neither would the sun or the moon.

 

"What are these feelings?" Ori whispered aloud to himself, filling the silence around him, while tugging gently at the silk Dwalin had gifted him with his thumbs. "What is it in him that makes me feel as though I can move mountains and moons? Is it he and not me that controls my mind and heart? He who thinks too much and says nothing at all... My contrast, my shaded light. He who takes my heart and keeps it warm and like that of gold. He who calls me friend and beholds me as if I am he who owns the earth. He who owns me so completely..."

 

Ori paused as he heard footsteps approach his door. He quickly muffled the candle at his side with damp fingers and hissed slightly at the touch before throwing it under his desk and hurrying to his bed, diving in quickly and pulling the covers over his head, feigning sleep.

 

Nori opened the door to his brothers room, gazing around at the darkness and the still figure of his young sibling in the darkness. He sighed, rubbed his neck at his own paranoia at the voices in the room, before turning and closing the door behind himself again.

 

Ori wriggled from beneath his sheets and peered his head out before lifting the scrap of silk into his hands again, his thumb petting the glittering fabric.

 

"The man who owns my heart," Ori sighed and held the silk to his chest. "Does he know these feelings that crowd my mind?"

 

Ori settled into the covers once again and fell into an uneasy sleep, his mind still pondering such questions and riddles even as he slept.

 

 

\----

 

 

Dwalin stared down at the midday platter of the food in front of him while his crew around him ate hungrily at the untainted and parasite free food Bilbo had presented for them. Only Dwalin knew of Bilbo and Thorin's intimate affairs when the second in command came to land, it was better for only a few to know then a handful with loose lips and morals. However, the two did little to conceal it, whether they knew that or not was a different idea completely. Thorin bit into a handful of salted meats, giving Bilbo a ravished look from the innkeepers place behind the bar, the small man blushed and tried to busy himself, but his gaze always returned to Thorin. It made Dwalin's chest ache to think he could have something as deep and strong as their love and he realised just how late in the day it was becoming and his promise of a meeting at noon with Ori.

 

"I must go." Dwalin said as he quickly got to his feet, his chair creaking loudly and his crew startled as they looked up to their leader. "Thank ye, f - fer the food, Bilbo."

 

"It is no bother." Bilbo replied with a kind smile and Dwalin nodded once as he quickly took off toward the door.

  
"Captain, we must discuss our time of departure, I hear-" One of his crew began but Dwalin quickly silenced him as he pulled on his cloak.

 

"This evening I will. You have my word." Dwalin stated quickly before turning to the door and pulling it open with a hurry, nodding to his crew once as he dashed out and closed the door noisily behind him, waking some of the drunken patrons a he went.

 

"Well, what has him so hotblooded?" Bilbo asked and Thorin shrugged, his mind wondering about his friend as he returned to his food.

 

 

\----

 

 

Ori waited patiently beneath the archway of the town church, smiling and nodding to people that passed him and greeted him. However, he was disinterested in much more as his mind was focused on more important thoughts of Dwalin and his presence that was yet to appear.

 

"I don't think I should be this close to yer church, I would surely burst into flames." A thick voice said behind him and Ori grinned and turned to the pirate, whose hat was removed and head bowed in apologies. 

 

"The church welcomes all, Dwalin." Ori replied and Dwalin snorted slightly.

 

"There are not many like me, Ori. To say all is welcome is much indeed." Dwalin contested and Ori's smile did not falter as he reached out for the pirate and offered him his arm. 

 

"Then perhaps you have not been to the right churches. I will show you." Ori soothed and Dwalin slowly took his arm, allowing himself to be lead to the church and past the heavy doors that concealed the silence within.

 

There were few people in the church, on buckled knee and praying to their god in rows of wood that corralled both sides of the rooms and presented the large cross in the centre of the wall that was caressed by the soft light of coloured glass on all sides of the church that was not obvious from the solid stone outsides of the church. Dwalin gazed around as he pulled off his over cloak and folded it over his arm as Ori left his side briefly while he gazed around. The walls were solid stones and as cold as the colour grey that wrapped around them, the only source of warmth was a fireplace in the corner of the room just behind a podium where a grey haired man stood, eyeing Dwalin with uncertainty before nodding politely to him. Ori returned to his side and dabbed something wet to Dwalin's forehead, making the man jump and move back slightly, pulled from his thoughts.

 

"What is that?" Dwalin asked and Ori smiled softly as he pressed his fingers either side of Dwalin's chest in a careful movement before repeating the action on himself.

 

"A blessing of holy water." Ori replied simply and Dwalin frowned slightly before following Ori to the wooden benches on either side of the room and shuffling onto one of them, watching Ori carefully as he slowly kneeled and placed his clasped hands to his forehead in thought and prayer. Dwalin had not seen such a sight since before his mother died. He was a young boy when he first saw his mother kneel beside their fireplace and whisper to the bricks that formed it, holding a silver chain in her hands and rubbing her thumb on the cross that formed the end. Ori was just as beautifully enchanting in prayer as his own mother was and Dwalin could not find himself looking away as Ori finished his prayer and gazed up at him.

 

"Do you not pray?" Ori whispered, eager to not disturb the group of prayers in the front that searched out the council of god. It had only just occurred to him that it was only the two of them in the back, away from prying eyes and questioning glares. The two of them only and multiple votive candles behind them to keep them wrapped in a warm light.

 

"I do not... not often." Dwalin replied and Ori smiled slightly and gently touched the wooden bench before them and sighed.

 

"I came here every Sunday in your absence, I prayed for you every morning and night." Ori said softly, his gaze following the grain of the wood until Dwalin's hand reached over gently and clasped Ori in his own, causing the smaller man to gasp at the touch and pull his hand back like it had cause to burn him. "Good sir, what touch was that in such a sacred place?"

 

"One that is sacred to me only." Dwalin replied, moving forward slowly in hopes of catching Ori's lips with his own, to plunder such a treasure. However, Ori pulled further away, even though his eyes were closed, unable to look at the pirate captain.

 

"Ignoble sir, this is place of spirit, not sinful lust." Ori breathed and opened his eyes to look at Dwalin, a mistake as he saw Dwalin's warm hooded eyes gazing at him longingly in the soft candlelight. Ori bit his lip gently and Dwalin tried to move in to kiss him again, causing Ori to pull back completely and get to his feet as he hurried from the benches, concealing himself behind a stone wall. Dwalin hurried after him and soon found his arms wrapped around the young man again, who was attempting to push the taller man away, though there was no heart in it.

 

"I cannot, though I must say it has been on my mind often, I cannot appease you as that which you desire." Ori said carefully as he tried to break free and he knew he could, Dwalin was not holding him tightly and he could push him away easily, but he found himself not wanting to. "It - It is sin. You are sin."

 

"I care for only one kiss." Dwalin stated as he gently grazed Ori's cheek with his calloused lips. "A single kiss will keep me sated for a thousand years if it came only from your lips, beloved."

 

"A kiss will lead to more." Ori breathed, leaning into the touch on his cheek before noting his movement and pulling away again. "Like poison from a wound, a little will hurt but the oncoming more will kill us both."

 

"A delicious death." Dwalin whispered, cupping Ori's head in his hands and tilting it up, peppering the mans neck with kisses, making Ori sigh dreamily and attempt to push back.

 

"You have the devils fire inside you." Ori whispered as Dwalin bit gently on his adams apple. "I am surprised it would only take a vagabond man to turn me in such a way."

 

"Then cleanse me, Ori. Ye are the only one to extinguish the devils fire that stirs me." Dwalin mumbled and Ori went weak in his arms, holding to the tops of his shoulders while Dwalin cradled Ori's shoulder blades in cupped hands, continuing his kisses on his neck.

 

"You must vow to me." Ori replied in a gentle whisper and Dwalin held him tighter, his lips never leaving the soft skin of Ori's neck.

 

"Vow to ye?"

 

"Vow to me your loyalty, your love, your lust, forever and always, until we are nothing but starry rings upon gods hand." Ori implored and Dwalin breathed deeply holding his love close.

 

"I vow to ye Ori, though I am destined to walk this world alone, I will hold ye in my heart and my head for as long as ye will in return. If I travel to the edges of this world and further, know that I will always return to ye. There is not a force on this earth that will keep me from ye." Dwalin carefully eased a heavy ring from his finger and slid it to Ori's own. "I make ye this promise."

 

Ori smiled carefully and took his prayer beads in hand and wrapping it around Dwalin's hand, sealing it with a press of his lips and making Dwalin moan softly.

 

"And I vow the same, I shall be yours for as long as you desire me."

 

"Eternity?" Dwalin questioned softly as he gazed down at the beads around his palm.

 

"Infinity." Ori replied before Dwalin pulled him forward and sealed the vow between their lips.

 

Ori moaned gently into the touch as though it was a blessing by god himself as he wrapped his arms around Dwalin's shoulders and pulled him closer as Dwalin pulled him up onto his toes to reach the overwhelming height of the man. Dwalin opened his mouth tentatively and Ori followed the movement before the taller man plunged his tongue into Ori's mouth like the ravishing of secret treasure and jewels on his adventures. He pulled Ori impossibly closer and ran his fingers through the curls of amber hair while Ori tugged the back of the pirates head with a single hand and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. They broke apart moments later and exchanged panting breaths and blushes before Ori gently took Dwalin's wrist and pulled him from out of the church and towards his home.

 

 

\---- 

 

 

Ori was relieved by the fact the house was deserted when he returned with Dwalin on his arm, as his brothers had gone to a market in the next town over and travellers had gone very early this morning to catch a ship back to their homelands. 

 

The two were now in Ori's room, the door was locked and curtains drawn as they kissed in the centre of the room and never stopped until Ori pulled back and ran his hands down Dwalin's chest, tugging at the string that kept his collar sealed and pulling the fabric down to kiss at the base of the mans neck.

 

"Ori, beloved, I have never had lips like your before that touch me in such a way." Dwalin breathed and Ori smiled against his neck and bit gently.

 

"And you will never again."

 

"Never again." Dwalin breathed in repetition as he toed off his boots and leaned down to capture the sacred lips, before sinking lower to his knees down Ori's body before he was kneeling in front of the small man and holding him around his knees. "I'll need no other ever again, if I can only have you this night."

 

"How do you wish to have me, pray tell?" Ori asked innocently and Dwalin growled slightly in desire at those round inexperienced eyes that watched him eagerly.

 

"Softly, sweetly, and slowly." Dwalin hissed gently and Ori hummed in reply. "Then as rough as you can take so ye will think of no other when I am gone."

 

"I have thought of no other since I met you." Ori whispered honestly and ran his fingertips over Dwalin's pierced ears before shoving him slightly and sending him toppling onto his rear, tugging open the front of his shirt as he did. "It is the proper act for one to get undressed in these circumstances, is it not?"

 

Dwalin nodded quickly and fumbled as he untied the fronts of his shirt, his fingers older and more damaged than that of Ori's and unable to work with such fluidity as that of the smaller man. Ori slowly pulled his shirt from his shoulder, letting it part to reveal his chest and fall to the floor before he turned his back to Dwalin and carefully worked down his trousers and briefs. Dwalin's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Ori's bare form as the smaller man peered shyly.

 

Elbows bowed like the very harp of cupid pointed gently to the centre of a smooth, freckled back. A small patch of hair nestled just at the bottom of the soft spine and legs that would seemingly climb on forever if it did not end on the two earthly pale globes of Ori's arse, perched upon the softest dimples in the backs of Ori's thighs that Dwalin would gladly trace with his tongue and framed by a slim pair of hips that seemed out of place on the roundness of the arse in front of him, which would surely drive any weak man to insanity. An insanity that Dwalin was sure was currently melting his brain like the suns rays on a weak ships boards.

 

Dwalin carefully got to his knees and pulled himself closer to the arse that would call to him in his dreams, but the illusion shattered with a soft laugh and the arse retreating from him. He watched as Ori shyly tiptoed away and laid on his front on the bed, peering at Dwalin over his shoulder and raising his eyebrows with a smile.

 

The pirate finally got to his feet, though his legs were quite weak from the lack of blood in them, and finally pulled off his shirt.

 

"Oh so serious." Ori teased and wriggled slightly as Dwalin frowned and tried to untie his trousers quickly. Dwalin hummed and chuckled slightly as he finally pulled the strings free and pulled the piece of clothing down his legs.

 

"I am not a young pup like ye, ye know." Dwalin huffed and Ori smiled.

 

"I know that, you're an old sea dog." The smaller man teased again, the blood no longer in his mind to stir any sort of conversation beyond teasing acknowledgements.

 

"A sea dog that's whip ye into shape." Dwalin replied and Ori's blush brightened at the implications before he hid his face in his hands and giggled slightly.

 

Dwalin finally freed himself from his underclothes and quickly climbed onto the bed, instantly pressed his lips to the dimples in Ori's thighs. 

 

"Ye're a spectacle." Dwalin mumbled and Ori hummed slightly, his thighs tightening at the touch. "How has no other had ye for themselves?"

 

"None could ever grasp my soul the way you have." Ori replied and Dwalin lifted himself up, gazing at Ori who was peering at him back with open honest eyes. Dwalin pressed their lips together softly in thanks and promise.

 

Between the kissing and gentle touches, Ori rolled over and finally revealed his front to Dwalin and it made the sea wolfs mouth water at the look of dusky nipples as pale as the dawn beginning to harden and a cock blushing between a brown nest and tilting slightly. Dwalin couldn't help but moan.

 

"Ye're radiant." Dwalin whispered and Ori hummed.

 

"You're quite the sight yourself." Ori replied as he climbed to his knees, allowing Dwalin's touches on him as he leaned forward and took Dwalin's metal studded nipple into his mouth, making Dwalin keen slightly and pull from the sudden touch but Ori continued his lavish licks while his finger fiddled with the second pierced nipple. Dwalin moaned softly as he ran his hands over Ori's pale back and grabbed the globes of pale flesh that was calling his name. Ori made a shrill sound and pulled back, causing Dwalin to pull his hands back and holding them at the side of his head. Ori straightened himself in Dwalin's arms and placed his hands to the mans shoulders, his cheeks blushing intensely.

 

"You must warn me if you wish to be so forward." Ori stated and Dwalin smiled slightly and nodded and Ori repeated the movement before nodding slightly and looking down, his eyes widening at the sight of something glinting from between Dwalin's legs.

 

"Is there not anywhere on your body that is not obscenely large?" Ori asked curiously and Dwalin looked down for himself, chuckling and blushing at the sight of his swelling cock. 

 

"I'll let ye know if I think of such a place." Dwalin replied and Ori smiled nervously. "Well, I think me brain would be one of the smallest parts of me."

 

Ori giggled slightly, a little less nervously as he gripped Dwalin's shoulders tightly and sighed.

 

"Will it hurt terribly?" Ori questioned as he gazed up with wide innocent eyes and Dwalin was brought back to the reality that this was truly Ori's first time, he was not acting it out as many women and men had done in Dwalin's time. Ori's eyes were filled with a fluttering innocence and nervousness that came with the first time and it was a look Dwalin had not seen since his own first time.

 

Dwalin shook his head gently and rubbed Ori's sides gently.

 

"Not if ye trust me." Dwalin replied and Ori smiled as he wrapped his arms around Dwalin's shoulders and pressed their foreheads together.

 

"I trust you, completely." Ori stated in confirmation before pulling Dwalin into a kiss and leaning back to pull the large man onto the bed with him and running his hands over any broad muscle that Ori could reach on the large man.

 

Dwalin seemed to lose all sense of thought in the passing minutes between Ori kissing him, pulling smooth ointment from the drawers and proclaiming strongly that they were his hands when they cramp, and then dipping his hands in the pot. Dwalin seemed to return to himself as he pushed the third finger into a whimpering Ori and kissing him tenderly.

 

"Beloved, my treasure, look at me." Dwalin whispered against his lips and Ori peered open carefully, his hands clasped over his mouth to stop his whimpers becoming to loud as Dwalin massaged his fingers inside of the heat of his arse.

 

"Are ye doing well?" Dwalin asked tenderly and Ori nodded in reply, removing his hands from his mouth and kissing Dwalin. However, as he did Dwalin began to scissor his fingers apart and made Ori moan loudly, their kiss burnt lips coming apart with an unforgiving smack.

 

"Dwalin, don't stop." Ori sighed quickly as he pulled his knee furthest from Dwalin's arm up and dug his toes into the covers, his fingers doing the same in the pillows behind him and Dwalin continued his ministrations, kissing Ori's chest, neck, and underarms as he did.

 

Dwalin was soon content that Ori was well stretched and pulled his fingers out, ignoring the desperate clamp around him as Ori willed him to keep them in. Dwalin pressed their lips together to stop his complaints and carefully got to his knees, Ori following the movement as he did until they were adjusted around with Ori's back to the headboard and Dwalin kneeling in front of him, licking tenderly at the beard burns that were scattered around Ori's supple body.

 

"Are ye ready?" Dwalin asked carefully as he rubbed his cock with Ori's ointment until he was completely hard again.

 

"Yes." Ori whispered as he parted his knees and wrapped them around Dwalin's waist, waiting for the larger man to grip the headboard behind him and steadily begin to push in. Ori cried out with every inch and Dwalin kissed him tenderly to soak up the beautiful sound.

 

Ori found his body arching into Dwalin's at the first thrust, his head tilting to the side as Dwalin kissed his neck and he gazed at the candle on his bedside, the flame dancing with every strong thrust of his beloved and changing the light of the room at every movement and highlighting the dips of Dwalin's muscled back where Ori suck his fingers and clung to him as the headboard knocked.

 

"Ye do not know how many nights I have dreamt of this," Dwalin said honestly and Ori hummed as he kissed the mans neck. "I have dreamed of being inside of ye far too often."

 

"I cannot say the same," Ori replied just as honestly. "For I thought myself ill for wanting this, I feared - _ah_ \- but I fear no longer."

 

Dwalin hummed and gripped the headboard tighter as it rocked more. The feeling of being insider Ori was something that he could not describe just like the feeling of Ori's lips on his own, it was intense but soft and meaningful but simple. It was all Dwalin could ever wish for and more.

 

Ori sighed deeply as Dwalin hit a spot inside him that filled him with pleasure and Dwalin adjusted his hips to press that area gently with every thrust. Ori came with a loud cry on Dwalin's chest, while Dwalin came with a soft cry deep inside his beloveds body to mark him from the inside and out that he was now Dwalin and Dwalin to him was the same. 

 

They fell asleep wrapped in one another arms beneath the covers of Ori's bed, hidden away from the prying candlelight and moon that peeked through the curtains and Dwalin slept soundly for the first time in many moons, content in his lovers arm.

 

 

\----

 

 

The head of the guard, Captain Joseph Smaugson, read over the letters he had received from the coastal south shores, reports of pirates and vagabonds visiting a tavern by the waters and overstaying their unwanted welcome. Smaugson checked his reports and informant notes briefly, before his eyes widened upon a familiar name written in black ink and traced it with a claw like finger.

 

_**'Captain Dwalin Fundin'** _

 

A fugitive, a menace, a murderer.

 

Smaugson quickly grabbed the cloak on the back of his chair and summoned in his guards.

 

"Captain, why have you alerted us so late in the night?" A slim guard asked while Smaug tied his cloak about his long throat.

 

"Fundin has arrived on the shore of the south lands."

 

The slim guards eyes widened at the name.

 

"Gather every guard you can, we will not lose him again."

 

The guard nodded and quickly fled the room to gather the men and horses while Smaug pulled a dagger from his desk, twisted it in his hands and gazed down at the sharp parchment sketch of the pirate captain on his desk before lifting the dagger and stabbing it down on the drawing, wood splintering like blood around the paper visage. 


End file.
